ZYUDEN SENTAI FANFICTION
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando algo aburridos, Amy y Daigo ingresan a Fanfiction y descubren que hay historias sobre ellos, pero principalmente existe una loca obsesionada con ambos? Este será el choque de Amy & Daigo conmigo, Gemitha0208. Fic #3 del Reto "30 FICS AMY Y DAIGO".


**ZYUDEN SENTAI FANFICTION**

**SUMARY:** ¿Qué sucede cuando algo aburridos, Amy y Daigo ingresan a Fanfiction y descubren que hay historias sobre ellos, pero principalmente existe una loca obsesionada con ambos? Este será el choque de Amy &amp; Daigo conmigo, Gemitha0208. Fic #3 del Reto "30 FICS AMY Y DAIGO".

**N/A:** Todo autor tiene un fic que trata de internet, así que me dije ¿Por qué yo no? Jejeje ¡A leer amigos!

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

Algo aburridos en la mansión Yuuzuki, Amy y Daigo deciden darse una vuelta por el internet, utilizando la portátil de Amy.

― Jajaja ¡No puedo creer que The Super Sentai and Power Rangers Wiki nos conozca tan bien! ― Exclamó Daigo con gran emoción luego de leer su "biografía" en dicha página. ― ¡Mira Amy, incluso viene un apartado de mi familia! ― Llamó, su novia se acercó para leer aquello.

FAMILIA

Dantetsu Kiryu – Padre

Amy Yuuzuki – Esposa

Dai-Kun – Bisnieto

Ami-Neesan – Bisnieta

― ¡Wow! ¡Incluso aparece mi nombre! ― Exclamó Amy señalándose en la pantalla. ― Vaya King, ni siquiera nos hemos comprometido, pero con todo lo de Dai y Ami, todos los fans dedujeron que tú y yo nos casaríamos Jejeje ― Argumentó un tanto sonrojada.

Las mejillas de Daigo también se tiñeron levemente ― Sí, todos los fans por aquí están muy felices y emocionados por nuestra relación ― Comentó.

Ella soltó una risita y asintió. ― Bueno, ¡Mi turno! ― Exclamó arrebatándole ligeramente la portátil para empezar a escribir su nombre. Al instante sus datos personales aparecieron, y ella comenzó a leer con emoción. ― ¡King! ¡Observa, tú también apareces aquí! ―

― ¡Déjame ver!

FAMILIA

Daigo Kiryu – Esposo

Dantetsu Kiryu – Suegro

Dai-Kun – Bisnieto

Ami-Neesan – Bisnieta

― ¡Oh, Tienes razón! He incluso mi Padre aparece como tu suegro Jejeje ― Comentó el chico con una gran sonrisa.

―Está página es increíble. ¿Pero qué tal si buscamos otra cosa? ― Opinó ella mirando a su novio.

Daigo vaciló, pero terminó por aceptar. ― Seguro Amy, mmm ¿Qué te parece si escribo mi nombre y vemos qué es lo que sale? ― Sugirió retomando el control de la laptop.

Ella asintió permitiendo que tomara el objeto.

El chico ingresó en el buscador:

Daigo Kiryu…

Y así velozmente el buscador comenzó a poner las posibles opciones de búsqueda.

Las más comunes eran:

Daigo Kiryu y Amy Yuuzuki

Daigo Kiryu Tumblr

Daigo Kiryu Cosplay

Daigo Kiryu Padre

Nada de esas opciones llamaban su atención, así que intentó con otras palabras:

Kyoryuger Daigo…

Y las opciones resultantes eran:

Kyoryuger Daigo x Amy

Kyoryuger Daigo y Amy Deviantart

Kyoryuger Daigo y Amy Fanfiction

Esa última definitivamente le parecía extraña pero interesante a la vez.

― Fanfiction… Mmm… ― Musitó el chico de forma pensativa.

― ¿Qué ocurre King? ― Cuestionó Amy al ver que la expresión del chico había cambiado. ― ¿Encontraste algo? ― Pidió acercándose más para observar la pantalla.

― Sí, escribí mi nombre, pero automáticamente esta cosa lo completaba con tu nombre y aparte la palabra Fanfiction ― Explicó Daigo.

Curiosa, Amy leyó aquello. ― Parece que es una página, ingresemos y veamos que pasa ― Decidió ella, dando click, volviendo aquellas palabras de color morado por el click.

_El término__**fanfiction**__o__**fan fiction**__(literalmente, "ficción de fans"), a menudo abreviado__fanfic__o simplemente__fic__, hace referencia a relatos de__ficción__escritos por__fans__de una obra literaria o dramática (ya sea__película__,__novela__,__programa de televisión__,__videojuego__,__anime__...). En estos relatos se utilizan los personajes, situaciones y ambientes descritos en la historia original o de creación propia del autor de__fanfic__, y se desarrollan nuevos papeles para estos. El término__fanfiction__hace referencia tanto al conjunto de todos estos relatos como a uno en concreto, según el contexto._

Leyeron ambos, y después se miraron entre sí algo asombrados.

― ¡Amy eso suena genial! ― Exclamó Daigo.

Amy asintió. ― Ya lo creo King ¿quieres ingresar? ― Pidió con emoción.

El chico asintió velozmente, ambos soltaron una risita e ingresaron a la página de:

Super Sentai Fanfiction Archive | Fanfiction

Pusieron sus nombres en las barras de filtros buscadoras y al instante un poco más de veinte "fics" aparecieron ante ellos.

Comenzaron a leer los títulos, aunque varios de ellos estaban en idioma inglés, no dejaban de sonar interesantes.

Pronto se encontraron con otros tantos en español.

Los títulos y los sumary sonaban divertidos e interesantes.

_Kyoryu Cupid_

_Propuesta de Matrimonio_

_El Mejor Postre de Helado de Fresas _

_Reportaje de Un Amor_

Entre otros tantos.

Pero luego de un rato se dieron cuenta que había fanfic que resaltaban más que los demás y eso era porque le pertenecían a una escritora en particular.

_**GEMITHA0208**_

― ¡Oye Amy! Mira, esta chica ― Llamó Daigo, luego de haber entrado a la biografía de dicha autora.

― ¿Qué pasa con ella King? ― Pidió Amy leyendo también.

― Escucha, de las 35 historias que tiene, ¡la mitad tratan de nosotros! ― Exclamó muy impresionado.

― ¡Wow! Tienes razón King… ― Musitó. ― ¿Sabes? O esta chica está loca… o simplemente nos admira mucho muchote Jejeje ― Añadió la chica con diversión.

Daigo también rió. ― Yo creo que nos admira, bueno, eso dice en su biografía ― Explicó, al momento que regresaba el cursor para leer la biografía. ― Dice que somos su OTP… Mmm ¿Qué significa eso Amy? ―

― Jejeje Es un término en inglés King, y significa que somos su pareja favorita de todos los tiempos y que nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso ― Explicó la chica ante la ignorancia de su novio.

Daigo asintió. ― Ya veo… ― Murmuró y siguió leyendo. ― ¡Oye! Jejeje aquí también dice que soy uno de sus amores platónicos ― Anunció, con un poco de orgullo.

El ceño de Amy se frunció al instante. ― ¡Dame eso! ― Exclamó arrebatándole nuevamente la laptop para leer aquello. ― ¡Pero qué! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Qué no sabe que eres mi novio? ― Señaló con furia.

Daigo rió. ― Descuida Amy, no hay necesidad de ponerse así, además yo digo que sólo me admira ―Trató de calmarla. ― Incluso, dice que tú eres uno de sus personajes favoritos ―

Ella leyó esa parte y una sonrisa se postró en sus labios. ― Bueno… si lo pone de esa manera, está bien… ya no hay necesidad de que me compre un boleto a México para encontrarla y asesinarla Jejeje ― Musitó nerviosa.

Daigo sonrió. Pues a veces su novia podía volverse algo sobreprotectora y celosa, cosa que le fascinaba. ― Bueno, ya que eso paso… ¿Leemos alguna de sus historias? ― Opinó.

― Está bien King ―

Y así ambos se pusieron a leer. Conforme leían y pasaban de fic en fic, no dejaban de asombrarse y de emocionarse, y es que realmente les gustaba el trabajo de esta chica, simplemente los dejaba sin palabras.

― Creo que GEMITHA0208 es una gran fan de nosotros, Jejeje todo lo que escribe es genial ― Elogió Daigo luego de terminar de leer VIVIR JUNTOS, DORMIR JUNTOS.

Amy asintió. ― Sin duda alguna, creo que nos conoce mejor que Wiki, todo eso de los fics me hubiera gustado mucho que sucediera, ¿A ti no King? ―

― Claro que sí, aunque no hayamos podido vivirlo en pantalla, la tenemos a ella y a otros autores para que creen estas maravillosas historias ―

― ¿Qué te parece si nos creamos una cuenta y le dejamos un PM con nuestra opinión? ― Sugirió ella.

Daigo asintió, apoyando aquella idea.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

POV GEMITHA0208 (Alias yo)

― ¡Vaya! Tengo tarea que terminar… pero me acaban de surgir ideas para un fic Amy y Daigo… ¿¡Por qué la vida es tan cruel!? ― Exclamé luego de ingresar a internet, debatiéndome mentalmente sobre qué hacer primero. Chasqué la lengua y conforme una sonrisa divertida aparecía en mi cara ingresé a mi cuenta de Fanfiction, después de todo, sólo será por unos minutos.

Noté que tenía un mensaje privado, no era normal que yo recibiera de esos, así que curiosa lo abrí.

― Veamos, me lo envío alguien cuya identidad es… Daigo&amp;Amyheladodefresaforever Jejeje ¡qué nombre tan kawaii! ― Exclamé, lo abrí y me dispuse a leer.

Querida Gemitha0208

Disculpa si la traducción no es un tanto correcta, nuestro país de origen es "lejano". Pero decidimos dejarte este mensaje para decirte que ¡somos tus fans! Escribes cosas increíbles de nosotros… digo… de la pareja de Amy y Daigo y como el nombre lo indica, yo también lo soy y hasta los huesos.

Sigue con el buen trabajo, ojalá que tú y tu amiga Ilse Superstar logren terminar ese reto que se propusieron de los "30 FICS AMY &amp; DAIGO" te aseguro que los leeré todos.

Te mandamos un cordial saludo y ojalá algún día podamos conocernos en persona.

ATTE: Daigo&amp;Amyheladodefresaforever

Terminando de leer aquello, bueno después de que intenté comprender aquello, ya que eso de mezclar el nosotros" y el "yo" era muy extraño. En fin, luego de leer ese mensaje, no sé por qué, pero mi ánimo aumentó, siempre me siento feliz de recibir esa clase de comentarios, pero no sé, este se sentía diferente, era como si mis personajes favoritos me lo hubieran mandado…

Pero eso es imposible…

¿O no…?

**FIN**

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

**N/A: **¿Qué tal, cómo les va todos? Después de una semana, volví con otro fic para el reto, y no pude resistirme a escribirlo sobre mí, Jejeje espero hayan disfrutado de él, porque yo me divertí muchísimo al escribirlo.

No olviden dejarme review, ya sea aquí o en las páginas de Facebook anteriormente mencionadas.

¡Saludos!

**GEMITHA0208**


End file.
